Saviors
by ScarlettRose123
Summary: Carson King is a dream come true and too good for Tim Riggins, but he's what she wants, and she has both her own past and his to contend with. Is she strong enough to handle the massive heartbreak and raw beauty that comes with Tim and Dillon? Can she save both their hearts? Tim/OC language and sex follows primary story line, starts first season.
1. Chapter 1

_Saviors _

_Hey y'all so I've been wanting to write this story for a long time I love FNL and am convinced Tim Riggins is just about the hottest guy on TV, and wonderfully imperfect I've always thought he deserved to have a real chance at happiness so I created this story, it starts right before the first episode and will just work my OC into the general storyline of each episode, I liked the writing of FNL I'm not interested in changing it I'm just adding Carson hopefully she'll offer Tim fans a little peace. Oh and btw I know in the third season its shows that Tim, Lyla and Tyra are all sophomores first season but I think that's just because they wanted to keep them in high school another season so in this story we're going to assume everyone except Matt. Landry and Julie are juniors ok? Thanks hope you like & reviews are appreciated! _

Chapter 1 – Nobody's Savior

When Carson walked into Dillon High School the first day of junior year everything changed. She had an easy confidence about her and she didn't say much but her smile was quick and bright. The walk to her locker unintentionally had every boy in school watching her every move - honey brown hair bounced around her slim waist, a navy tank top a shade darker than her eyes was tucked haphazardly into jean short shorts that had a brown belt and wide silver belt buckle she had tan toned legs, a key pendant hung over 34Cs… she was a perfect country girl down to her red leather cowboy boots. This girl could give Lyla Garridy and Tyra Collette, the resident 10s of Dillon, a run for their money. She was the newest, hottest thing in Dillon and no one even knew her name yet, and it wasn't long before she caught the eye of Dillon's own fallen son, Tim Riggins.

Tim walked in like he owned the place – the strange thing was only other people thought that, he truthfully could give a shit, his so called "cool" was a simple combination of true carelessness and multiple hangovers. Though admittingly he was walking next to Street and Garriety and they cared enough for them all. The funny thing was the only people he actually cared about were those two: J and Lyla – they had been the three musketeers as long as he could remember, and for the most part he was happy to play his part as the careless bad boy to his golden boy best friend and girlfriend. So here he was walking with an arm around them both though the front door of high school… maybe this year wouldn't be half bad.

Some rally girl tried to engage him in conversation and pulled him from his thoughts for a moment when he looked up and saw her, even through the haze of his hangover she was the hottest thing he'd ever seen – not in that don't ruffle me untouchable way that Lyla had (too much god damn work that one) or the in your face confident sexuality of his on again off again girl, Tyra. No this one was just God damn right with a sweetness and a confidence coming from the smile she offered to anyone who met her eyes, he could tell she wasn't a people pleaser, the fact that she wasn't already chatting up the cheerleaders told him that, if a girl with a body like that wasn't with the pom poms of Dillon she could care less what people thought of her, and he liked her instantly for it.

"Tim?" Lyla looked pointedly at him and then the rally girl her eyes saying 'get rid of this please' so he looked down at the little blonde that was a common as footballs in Dillon, vying for his attention –he may have slept with her over the summer but he honestly couldn't remember, let alone her name - so he said, "Sure Darlin' maybe later" and ignored her smile, glad when she practically skipped away back to the other giggly blondes he didn't care enough to assume were her friends. Lyla rolled her eyes and Jason laughed used to him he just grinned because that's what they expected him to do,

"Well I'm off," J said, "I wanna go over something with Coach before class. Lyla and Tim just smiled, they were used to Jason – it was funny really Tim mused, they were all so comfortable with each other and the specific positions in which they inhabited just as long as they didn't change all would be right with the world. So with a quick kiss to Lyla that Tim could never imagine himself giving the girl he loved (too quick, too sweet, too empty...) Tim was still staring as the beauty threw a book into the worn leather bag that hung from one shoulder, no purse no mirror in her locker she just tossed her hair over her shoulder when it got in her way (he was close enough to get a sniff of the coconut smell that wafted from her hair) and put on carmex instead of that sticking tube stuff the other girls gunked on their lips that he hated. He nudged Lyla, "Who's that?" he asked nodding to the girl.

Lyla looked her over and back up at Tim shaking her head in confusion, "I don't know, I've never seen her before." Well well Tim thought, little miss busy body class president Lyla Garriety didn't know who the new beauty in town was. Her confusion was priceless and kept her from giving Tim those disapproving looks he usually got when he brought up interest in a girl, he knew Lyla didn't approve of his exploits and sometimes he did, admittingly bring them up just to piss her off but the one time he was serious she couldn't help. So the question still remained – who was this girl?

Carson was having fun, for the first time in a long time she was having fun at school. No more private school girl plaids, she could hardly believe she could wear her summer clothes to school, it felt damn good too. She smirked at the thought of all the other girls and boys at Hanover Prep starting school in cold northern Virginia weather in their blazers and ties when she was back home in Texas in cowboy boots and shorts, back where she belonged and no one knew who she was. She walked down the hall a free woman and knew the appreciative stares she got from boys were for her looks and not some scheme, and the girls returned her smiles simply because they were friendly and happy too, no hidden motives. But there was one boy who caught her eye….

Tall, dark, and dangerous with enough pain in his eyes to stop a freight train, when their eyes met across the hall she quiet literally stopped in her tracks. All she saw was green eyes; she couldn't have looked away if she wanted to. It was like something was holding her to him, maybe it was the pain in those beautiful eyes, maybe the defiance in the slightly raised jaw, or the smirk that crept to one corner of his mouth whatever held her to him was so strong she couldn't breathe – as if a linebacker had suddenly sat on her chest. It was a full minute before she could break their gaze long enough to find second hand clothes sheathed over tall, tan muscle and that long hair had her breath catching in her throat. Well look at you Carson King, she thought to herself, not here and free five minutes and your heart's already down for the count, so she ignored that voice of caution and threw him her own defiant smirk and walked down the hall.

The way she looked at him was like no one ever had before, she had this look that saw past the bullshit, like she was looking straight at his heart and soul, which scared the shit out of Tim because he could almost guarantee she wouldn't like what she found there. Yet… she seemed too, he could see her chest rise quickly a couple of times as if she couldn't get enough air, he knew the feeling – it was currently constricting his own lungs. Which was complete bullshit, right? He didn't have this reaction to girls, they came to him he would drink and end up in bed with them and when he woke up he would just leave with the few memories he had, no harm no foul, but damn it this girl… well she was … as he was trying to figure out what the hell she was, she looked him straight in the eye and smiled that slow confident smile that threw caution to the wind and pretty much went straight to his dick as he watched her walk away, fantastic ass swaying just enough to make his mouth water, but not enough that he knew she was purposely doing it. Well fuck me, Tim thought, then laughed at his own statement maybe if she would he'd get the hell over this feeling. So as he started down the hall he actual began to think about how he'd meet her, which he never did, after all girls came to him… right?

Damn if only she could find that freakin' classroom, Carson fumed as she twisted the map of Dillon High up and down trying to figure out where the fuck she was. She seemed to have an idea of where her history class was so she turned and walked … straight into the guy from the hallway, and there sure was a lot of him to walk into, muscles on lean muscles he had to be at least 6"1, and she surely would have fell flat on her ass if his arms hadn't darted out and caught her. So when Carson looked up into those haunted hazel eyes she found herself wrapped in his arms and the feel of his warm skin on her arms, and the large hand that was spread over the small of her back felt… right.

God Damn did she feel good. Tim had walked from his locker, late as usual, straight into the girl he saw earlier and was still thinking about which is probably why he ran into her in the first place. So there he was, his arms comfortably filled by a tiny waist and about 5'5 of beautiful girl her breasts brushed against his chest and her small elegant hand rested on his pectoral muscle, he knew if he looked down he'd see ample cleavage but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her face, pouty pink lips a pert little nose in a heart shaped face and big doe blue eyes with thick black lashes … he was still observing when a pretty voice just barely hinted with a Texas accent stopped his perusal,

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," realizing he'd best let go, Tim loosened his arms and stepped back.

"No, it was my fault, my mind was somewhere else" he said, leaning down and grabbing her bag he held it out to her, "sorry 'bout that." She was blushing a bit which he found kind of adorable and as she ran her hand though her hair he got that same whiff of coconut and mango from earlier, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to bury his face in her hair and just breathe in, or what the rest of her smelled like or tasted like, that light gold skin had to taste as good as it looked. She smiled when he gave her the bag and their fingers brushed sending a jolt up his arm that he ignored as best he could.

"Thank you so much, I'm afraid I'm a bit lost," she looked down at the map in her hands and he watched as she lightly bit her full bottom him, damn Tim could feel his jeans tighten after that tiny move, what the fuck was wrong with him? But Tim Riggins was no freshman pussy so he stepped to look over her shoulder, and closed his hand around hers, that was holding one side of the map – angling it so he could see it better,

"This map _is _damn confusing just tell me where your going, I'll walk you there."

Carson was currently concentrating on breathing normally while he stood so close to her, the shadow of him directly behind her, not quiet pressed up against her back but close, his breath on the back of her neck and his hand wrapped around her right hand holding the map. This kid had no concept of personal space, but if she was honest she was really happy about that fact. Her brain clicked back on and she knew he'd asked her something, damn what did he say? Her brain scrambled to find an answer – class, what class? – "Oh I don't want to make you late." He glanced at the clock in the hallway 8:02 they were already late,

"It's fine, if I showed up on time the teachers wouldn't know what to do," with that he took her schedule out of her other hand and read for a moment. Carson watched as his brows came up a couple of times, "Well we have first together, Hamilton's, I'm going that way anyway." He smiled and she was completely, irrevocably lost. Carson didn't do the whole love thing she was independent, modern, and she'd been hurt by boys, further more with the way she looked had never had a problem with male attention, not enough to crave it, but damn if she didn't want the man in front of her, and she wanted him bad, she realized.

So she did the only thing she could, she squared her shoulders and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Well then, I suppose I'll follow you" over a cliff if you asked she thought, "by the way I'm Carson, Carson King, and you? I probably shouldn't refer to you as my savior in public" she couldn't believe she just said that, and neither could he she guessed as she watched some of the laughter leave his eyes, and the pain come back.

"I'm nobody's savior," she looked down embarrassed despite herself, "but it's real nice to meet you Carson, I'm Tim, Tim Riggins." And when he slid his hand into hers and their eyes met, she almost told him she never wanted him to let go, and with that he led her by the hand down the hall of Dillon High.

Tim couldn't believe what he was doing, and more than that couldn't believe she was letting him. The second since he had caught her he had been touching Carson in at least some little way, he knew they just met, he knew he should let go, he knew all of this but it just felt too damn good, too right, to let go just yet. She didn't know him, she didn't know anything about him yet, and she seemed to trust him without hesitation, and he knew that would go away, as soon as she talked to pretty much anyone in Dillon. She'd find out just who he was, who his family was, and that effortless trust would go away. It was the first time Tim seriously cared about his reputation because this one was… different.

Just as he was starting to figure it out, they got to the classroom and he released her hand to open the door, when it met her eyes she gave him this sad little smile as if to say, "I wished you wouldn't have let go, but I understand why you did," if only she did understand. Understand that if she walked in to the first day of class holding Tim Riggins's hand she'd be labeled a slut within seconds, and he didn't want that for her, he could tell she wasn't. After all he'd had enough experience with easy women to know one when he met one.

When he dropped her hand she almost pouted, like she hadn't since she was little, Carson King was not a whiner so she just gave him a sad smile when he looked back at her. She understood and was grateful he was protecting her reputation at a new school, even though she would have gladly thrown that reputation away for him to keep holding her hand – what the hell was had gotten into her?

When they walked in a balding man in his fifties in a bad tie and ill-fitted slacks looked at them both with bored frustration, "Already Mr. Riggins? The year has just begun." Before Tim could say anything Carson leaped to his defense,

"It's my fault sir," he seemed to notice her for the first time and she gave him her perfect student smile, "I'm new here and was terribly lost, I ran into Mr. Riggins in the hallway he was kind enough to guide me." Mr. Hamilton seemed slightly taken aback as if he couldn't believe she had spoken or what she had said.

Then spoke, "very well, you must be Miss King? I heard you come form a very prestigious school; your test scores are magnificent, welcome to Dillon," he was getting more excited having remembered the student's flawless transcripts.

She just smiled, ignoring the few whispers she heard, she had been hoping to avoid this but it was always best to confront a problem head on, so she laughed lightly, not basking in a teacher's praise the way her new classmates expected her to, "Stuffy more than prestigious, I'm just happy to be back home in Texas, where I belong." She looked straight at Tim and a little cheer from the boys went up – you can always count on teenage boys in Texas to have pride in their state, the girls laughed and all tension was gone. Mr. Hamilton nodded a bit annoyed, "Well please take your seat Miss King."

It must have been her lucky day because there was a seat in the back next to Tim, and she walked back and slid into it without hesitation giving him a wide smile. "Oh and Mr. Hamilton"

"Yes, Miss King?"

"Call me Carson, just Carson" and just like that the news of Carson King spread through Dillon like wild fire.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the day there were so many rumors being spread about Carson it was hard to keep track. She was a foreign supermodel (believable Tim thought but untrue); she was a millionaire's daughter, a debutante, a whore, a gypsy, and a spy from another school, maybe the Westerby's quarterback's girlfriend who knew? But one thing was for sure Carson King was quickly becoming the most popular topic and person in school with the exception of football and Jason Street, but second to football in Dillon was still damn good. The only problem was that Carson didn't want any of it. She's been a subject of conversation for to long, she'd deliberately picked small out of the way Dillon for it's sheer obscurity, she didn't want to be recognized.

It had been one hell of an argument with her father when she left Hanover, but in the end he had agreed to it, and why? Because it looked better for him, why else? Her grades were perfect she was going to get into a good school no matter what so when she'd won, she told him she was using part of her mother's trust to rent a house in tiny Dillon, Texas she threatened to emancipate herself publicly if he wouldn't do in privately so of course he did, reputation threatened Richard King could always be counted upon to do the thing that required as little damage control as possible.

"Damn" she said out loud as she tried to light her stove, to cook her grilled cheese. All she wanted to do was come home finish unpacking, have a grilled cheese after school and take a long hot shower. But no, she'd only just gotten into town, yesterday and she'd only just paid the gas bill because in couldn't be paid online, God forbid we join the modern world right Texas? The gas company must not have turned it on yet she'd have to call them, but either way it wasn't going to be in time for her grilled cheese. Fine, Carson thought, not the end of the world I'll just go grab a burger.

After driving around for 15 minutes she saw the Alamo Freeze, why am I not surprised Carson smiled ruefully, in Texas it seemed everything was about Texas, or football, not that that was a bad thing. She jumped out of her Ford F-250 pick-up extended cab and cherry red, not only did she think it was pretty but she had actually hauled her far share of horses and other things behind that truck, it wasn't all jacked up just to go to the mall.

Only when she walked into the burger joint and saw every kid who went to Dillon high did she realize she was in her PJs, old cut off sweat shorts that showed too much of her legs and a old tank top that had a tendency to ride up showing about three inches of tanned toned abdomen, well at least she wore a bra of course you could see the white lace through her shirt so it really didn't matter much, and she'd just thrown on her cowboy boots, she looked like a sloppily put together country hooker, and everyone was staring at her. It felt like that dream where your naked in the high school cafeteria, the only thing Carson wished for in that moment was a drive thru but of course that wasn't gonna happen so she held her head high and owned every inch of her embarrassment walking up to the counter to order. After she did she leaned against the counter to wait and took a look around the room, the quarterback, (Street was it?) and a pretty brunette who could only be his girlfriend by the way she was attached to his arm were being interviewed by a news crew. She immediately ducked her head the last thing she needed was to be interviewed, then she remembered the reporters hadn't seen a recent picture of her in ages she was probably safe and after all they were here for football. She watched as another beauty, a tall blonde this time, took the spotlight from the quarterback with a walk down to a booth with a funny black guy who called himself the Smash, or was it just Smash? Carson couldn't hear one way or another but smiled at his comments about endorsements, and decided she liked the blonde, she had attitude, which Carson found entertaining – in small doses – she'd have to see. Just as they called her number the guy from the booth got between her and her food.

"Well what do we have here? You must be the new girl, and all new girls need to meet the Smash" so it was _the_ Smash, Carson thought, well I can roll my eyes and blow him off or go with it. She took another appraising look at him and deciding he was harmless enough, put out her hand, "I'm Carson, nice to meet you Smash? Was it?"

"Damn right baby, but any girl that looks like you can call me whatever she wants." He smiled and held on to her hand a bit to long.

Carson rolled her eyes good-naturedly, reclaiming her hand, "Nice to have met you, but I should get going…" her voice trailed off because when she turned to pick up her food there was Tim holding her To-Go bag and leaning against the counter with one hell of a sexy smile. "Tim, hey." She blushed at the way she looked; never leave the house like this again she thought, making a mental note.

But Tim just smiled as he looked her up and down, "This is yours, right?" he handed her food to her,

"Thanks" they both tried to ignore the shock that came when their fingers touched.

"Why don't you make it for here and have eat with me?" Tim said after a second surprised at his own words, he never bothered to ask girls out. He just told himself it was because Smash was there, he'd walked in and seen them talking, she laughed and he was holding her hand. It pissed him off, a lot more than it should have, he didn't know this girl not really – so why the hell did he almost punch Smash just for talking to her? He just chalked it up to his dislike of the guy. She seemed hesitant which upset him, he actually bothered to ask, and Smash was standing right there then he realized why, she was looking down out her outfit.

Which pretty much looked like she'd been ready for bed thrown boots on and come here, what she didn't realize was just how God damn sexy she was, little wisps of hair coming out of her bun framing her face, still beautiful without make-up, the shorts showed just a hint of her ass and damn what an ass! And all he could think about when he looked at those few inches of bare torso was what it would be like to kiss his way up and down. He was ready to tell her she looked great when she just looked him in the eye smiled and said, "I'd love that," and with a smile she nodded to Smash, "Bye Smash, maybe I'll see you around." Tim almost laughed, it was the nicest brush off he'd ever seen but it was a brush off just the same, and it felt damn good to be chosen over Dillon's loudest star. Tim ordered and she waited next to him, she didn't seem to be in a rush to sit down and whenever he glanced at her she gave him an easy smile. He was about to total blow his cool and tell her how beautiful she looked when Jason, per usual, saved his ass.

"Riggins, over here!" he called,

"Yeah, I'm coming Tim answered, "Is it ok if we go sit with my friends?" he asked Carson, and couldn't believe that he asked, seriously what the fuck was going on with him? But she seemed to take it in stride,

"Yeah of course, I'd love to meet them." And with that Tim took her hand and led her over to Jason, Lyla, and a news crew.

When she had originally thought she'd follow Tim off a cliff if he were holding her hand she didn't think she'd be doing it quite so soon. As they walked through the tiny crowded restaurant she could feel everyone's stares, at her, at Tim, at their connected hands, something told her he didn't do this often, but she had little time to worry about what a public hand-hold meant because she was currently heading for the table that housed the best high school quarterback in the state, which probably meant the country, and the queen bee head cheerleader – in her sweats, great just fan-fucking-tastic!

She slid in first and Tim followed sitting close to her she couldn't help but notice the news crew and hoped they didn't notice her.

"This is my best friend and Dillon's fullback #33, Tim Riggins," Jason introduced them to the news crew,

"We've met," the anchor didn't bother to keep the judgment out of his voice, which Carson caught but ignored. "And this is," he looked to Lyla for help, this is what she was so good at, but Lyla was too busy looking Carson up and down and looking like she just sucked on a lemon. So Carson did the only things she could she smiled real big, and just as she was about to introduce herself Tim saved her,

"This is Carson, she's new to Dillon." And with that Carson had lost yet another piece of her heart to Tim Riggins's, at the rate she was going he was going to have it all within a week.

"It's really nice to meet you." She shook Jason's hand and gave him her biggest non-flirtatious smile, He smiled in return, "Yeah you too," and then she took Lyla's hand and the news anchor's.

"So being new to Dillon what's that like with all the hype around football?"

Carson just smiled, "I think it's actually really great, I'm originally from Texas so football's in my blood, I just moved back and I love being back in the football world. It's a such an amazing sport and the people who play it put so much of their heart and soul on the field, it's inspiring to watch, furthermore I think it's great that the community has something that brings everyone together, I can't wait to be a part of it." She said the last part to the anchor but held Tim's eyes the whole time.

In that moment for the first time in his life Tim Riggins's gave up a little piece of his heart, but he'd be damned if he gave up anymore without knowing more about her. Even though the fact that she hadn't hit on Jason was a definite plus, it seemed as though any half way decent girl he dated was in love with Jason Street and hoping to get closer to him. Carson had barely blinked in his direction and her smile and been friendly instead of flirty which was nice. He saw it put Lyla at ease as well, he understood she was a bit standoffish to new girls; you didn't get to be head cheerleader without being a bit of a bitch.

"Well said Miss" he seemed to be asking for her last name but she ignored the prompt and simply popped a fry into her mouth. "Well Jason thanks for the extended interview, we'll be talking to you again hopefully, good luck Friday you too Tim, Miss Garriety, Carson, it was a pleasure." With that they picked up and left.

Leaving just the four of them, Great Carson thought.

Lyla couldn't help herself, "Wash Day?" she said nodding to Carson's clothing choice. Both Jason and Tim glared at her; Tim was going to say something when Carson just laughed. He looked back at her she seemed genuinely not offended so he backed off and took a bite out of his burger.

"I look awful I know, I just got out of the shower," Tim's brain went into overload picturing her wet and naked in a shower, soap running… stop it! He commanded his brain the table would only hide so much, "and these are my PJs I was gonna cook at home but I just moved in and the gas company hasn't turned on my gas yet, I just came out for a quick bite this was the first place I saw, I didn't realize everyone hangs out here."

She ducked her head in embarrassment, "Oh well, it is what it is." But the thing was as Tim watched Lyla soften up a bit, was that for most girls it wasn't, this was a big deal to most of them, yet Carson just took it in stride. And while he would have rather had her to himself he enjoyed watching her – she talked cheerleading stunts with Lyla (she'd taken gymnastics… meaning she was flexible again Tim had to turn off his other brain) and talked college football stats with Jason not only did she know the game freakishly well, she knew a ton about colleges and had lots of expertise she was willing to share. Which made Tim feel pretty small and insignificant considering he'd probably never go to college, check that there was no probably he wasn't going, yet no matter what she talked about with his friends she was always with him.

It was simply things like how she pressed her thigh against his or when he put his arm over the back of the booth she sat closer, or how she took his hand under the table. She wasn't too forward, or nearly as clingy as Lyla who seemed to be permanently attached to Jason's arm, but it felt good to be touched like this not in an overly sexual way just in a good comfortable way. Before he knew it, her and Lyla were fast friends and Jason was saying, "You know there's a kickback Thursday night after the Car Dealership Opening you should come, Lyla can text you the address."

Carson glanced at Tim, "You're going right?"

Before he could answer Lyla did it for him, "Tim miss a chance to get trashed? Unheard of." Tim could have killed her at that moment and when Lyla met his eyes there was an apology in them, she hadn't meant it, it had just come out, Tim got that an he forgave her in seconds, he had no one to blame but himself, but not for the first time since meeting Carson Tim wished he was better than he was. Yet she just sat a little closer and said, "I'm always up for a good party,"" and gave him a little wink. Just like that Tim felt another piece of his heart drift away.

Tim walked her out to her car and glanced back and forth between her and her truck in disbelief, she laughed at his confused expression, "I used to ride horses, it was for haulin' and it matched my boots." Then it was Tim's turn to laugh. She got into the truck and before she started she rolled down the window, "I had I real great time Tim thanks for asking me to stay, Jason and Lyla are great."

She went to roll up the window but Tim put his hand on hers, "Hey the dealership opening thing is gonna really suck but do you wanna go with me? We can drive to the after party together." His question hung in the air and Tim actually held his breathe.

"I would love to."

"Pick you up at six."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Let's Touch God, Boys

Tim got out of his truck at the address she'd jotted down on a piece of paper for him in History, and sucked in a breathe even Lyla's house wasn't this nice. It wasn't huge but it was bigger than most homes in Dillon white wood and red brick with a garden in the front and a porch it was so much nicer than his it wasn't even in the same category. He had never asked her what her parents did. He should probably do that he thought. He was actually nervous as he climbed the steps up and rang the bell. "Come on in I'll be right down." Carson yelled from inside the house.

He walked in and stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around the dinning room and the living room were connected and open there was a really comfortable feel, he knew things were probably expensive but it still seemed homie and lived in. There were hardwood floors and big dark leather couches with rugs and the kitchen had a cookie jar on the table and a tray with iced tea. It would be something he'd choose to live in if he could.

"Great place Carson." He shouted up the stairs, and heard "Thank you I just finished unpacking," from on the stairs. He turned around and his jaw literally dropped her hair was curled tighter than usual and they bounced around her she had on a green satin halter top and denim skirt just long enough to be appropriate but still sexy as hell, he wanted to take her on the floor right then and there he was that sure he wouldn't make it to the bedroom. "Do I look alright? I wasn't sure what the dress code was."

"You look perfect." He rasped out and noticed she'd traded her boots in for some low heels, which made her legs go on forever. She blushed again and looked at the ground then at him shaking her head, "Your just being nice." She laughed and took his arm leading him out the door, which she locked behind her.

"Can you even get into my truck with that skirt on?" he asked as he opened the door for her. She grinned and stepped up and in without a hitch though he did see the edge of white lace at the top of her skirt for just a second and just about lost in on the spot. He climbed into his truck and headed for the Garriety dealership.

He kept a firm arm looped around her waist as they walked in and after he got up on stage with the rest of the team he went right back to putting his arms around her, it just felt right and easy to do it and when some new person wasn't coming over to talk to her or a parent engaging her in conversation she held onto him just as tight. She wasn't the social butterfly Lyla was, he realized, but it was purely by choice – she didn't like being the center of attention but she could be if she wanted to. He didn't like it either so he understood, best to leave that to Jay and Lyla.

He could tell people were talking about them, could see the hands covering girls mouths as they talked back and forth, he could see some of the parents who knew his family frown in distaste at Carson. He saw all of this. Yet she didn't seem to notice, not once did she pull back or draw away, she didn't seem to care. "Tim, Tim?" she leaned into his chest to get his attention, he finally looked down, "where were you?" she whispered.

"Nowhere I'm right here sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled and he relaxed immediately, "when do we get to leave I'm almost hoarse from talkin'." She laughed again, God he loved how easy her laugh came out it was so easy to make her smile, and he damn sure liked being the cause.

"I'll go check ok? Let me just find Jason. I'll be right back." She nodded and he gave her hip a little squeeze and went in search of Jason, and maybe some fresh air. He was falling fast and he needed to stop the tailspin.

Tim left to find Jason and finally gave Carson a chance to breathe. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around him, quiet the opposite. But if he could hear her heartbeat she'd be screwed, every time he touched her it raced and he hadn't let go all night. But it was perfect, and simple – they moved around each other liked they'd been together for years, not as if they'd only known each other a couple of days. If she was honest with herself this was what she came to Dillon for, simplicity, heart. She was so tired of the endless games her world played. She liked Tim, his effortless clothing, the old truck, the way he loved his friends, his smile when she could find it was perfect, and the challenge of making the haze of pain in his eyes go away, the fact that he was the best looking man she'd ever met probably didn't hurt either, she smiled at the thought.

Just as Smash came up to her.

"Hey baby your lookin' fine tonight." Carson smiled on the outside but inwardly she was once again critiquing her clothing choice, the outfit had really been for Tim, after the other night she'd wanted him to see her all dressed up, and they were going to a party afterwards right? His face when she came down the stairs made it seem like a good choice but now with Smash's eyes roving over her all she wanted was a thick sweater. She knew he was harmless enough, so she just smiled, "Thank you, how are you tonight? Having fun?" she asked making conversation until Tim came back.

"You know just chillin' on top of the world, pickin' diamonds off of clouds baby." Carson had to laugh at that. Smash was funny and like she'd originally thought, harmless. "I'd love to pick you one," he finished saying. Or maybe not so harmless, "Is that right?" she said laughing off his comment.

Tim had just finished rescuing Jason from the extremely intense mayor, and barely escaped the clutches of a wannabe MILF himself, and was making his way back to Carson when he saw her, laughing, at something Smash had said. He just saw red after that, how could she? He wasn't gone more than five minutes and the bitch was flirting with the guy he hated most in Dillon, what the fuck?

So he barged into their conversation, "Funny. We're going," Tim said taking hold of Carson's arm. Carson barely had time to look up at Tim,

"We're just talking…" she began.

Smash finishing for her, "Yeah, it's cool man." With that Tim just seemed to lose it, "Do yourself a favor Williams and shut your face while I talk to my date."

"Say that again." Smash's joking attitude was gone. "Come on Rigs finish what you were sayin'."

"Hey guys…" Carson began when Tim just ignored her, part of her couldn't even believe he was acting like this. She realized she didn't know him really well but what she knew so far about him didn't compute with how he was acting.

"I want to ask you something Williams, your all about God, but at the same time," he reached over Carson to Smash's cross, "you got the bling right here." Smash threw his arms up and Tim backed off that damn smirk on his face, but there was no humor behind it now.

"Seriously guys enough," she said in her most forceful voice - still no effect. "Your something else aren't ya?" Tim said glaring at Smash. It was like he doesn't even see me Carson thought, what the hell is going on? So she just walked away, she would be damned if they fought over her.

When Tim caught up with her Carson was fuming, and ready to let loose when he snagged her arm and she whirled around. Before she could say anything, or start yelling at him for being such an ass, she caught a glimpse of that hurt in his eyes. He was a little boy lost and she understood, in his mind she'd betrayed him. Smash was not his favorite person to say the least and he left her alone for five minutes and come back to her laughing at something Smash had said. She could see where his mind had gone.

So instead of screaming at him she took a deep breathe and took a step toward him putting a hand over his heart and calmly said, "Tim you can't do that," he went to speak, so she placed a single finger over his lips which stopped him, "listen I came here with you, and I'm leaving here with you, the only person I wanted to be with tonight was you. Ok?" he nodded, and she removed her finger to wrap that hand around his neck, "But you can't do that to me, push me out of a conversation, tell me whom I can and can't talk to, you just can't ok babe?"

Now he was just listening her words, bellied by the intimate way they held each other and the quiet calm in her voice, "I know we just met and you don't trust me yet, but if whatever is going on between us goes any further, you gonna have to trust me. Now I get that Smash isn't your favorite person and to be honest I was laughing more at him than anything else but you just can't come in like that," she shook her head, "babe I barely recognized you back there." Her eyes were sad when they met his and all his anger just evaporated. Damn he was such an ass, she hadn't done anything wrong and he had screwed everything up for nothing.

Tim looked at her for a long time and for a second she thought he'd throw it all back in her face and leave her there, and forgetting everything else that thought just about broke her heart, but she couldn't take back what she said. It needed to be said, she wasn't here to play games, she was done with that and he needed to understand that. So she was pretty surprised when he leaned forward and put his lips to her forehead, "Let's just get out of here ok? I'm sorry I was such a dick." He smiled that crooked half smile of his when she looked up at him and let her breath out in relief.

"That sounds perfect."

They were at a party at some kid's house she'd briefly be introduced to as 'this awesome dude having the party" which she had laughed at as Tim grabbed them both a beer and they headed for Jason and Lyla. He hadn't let go of her hand since they had left the dealership, and it was hard to care about much else. So far she had won tonight, that sadness in his eyes hadn't come back and nothing else really mattered.

Tim sat down across the bonfire from Jason and Lyla, who were attached once again, and before she could look for another seat Tim pulled her down into his lap. She sat curled against him as if she belonged there, it felt so right.

She put her ear to his chest and could feel the steady beat of his heart, she could have stayed like that forever and been perfectly happy. She looked across the fire and met Lyla's eyes and in that moment these two girls who were so very different were also so much the same. They were having a perfect moment with the boys they cared about.

"Here's how I figure it's going to work," Tim started to saw grabbing them both another beer from the cooler, "correct me if I miss something here but I'm cool just hanging out right here man, you go do your what? Maybe 10 years in the NFL , say at five mil a year you give me one percent of every pay check." Carson smiled lazily and her and Lyla shared an eye-roll, oh Tim.

But he wasn't done yet, with a swig of his beer he continued, "when it's all said and done you and me," he raised his beer to Jason, "we're gonna own ourselves a big huntin' ranch."

Jason laughed, "There's only one little problem, Rigs I don't want you livin' on my land." Carson and Lyla laughed but Tim was unfazed, "Yeah ya do. I'm the caretaker Streeter, whether you like it or not," which garnered him yet another good-natured laugh and eye roll form the group. He raised his beer, "Here's to God and football, and ten years from now Street – good friends livin' large in Texas. Texas Forever Street."

Jason raised his beer, "Texas forever!" he said louder and a cheer went up.

Then the focus was back on Tim, and Carson eyes couldn't have looked away if she wanted to.

"Everyone, listen up let's do it, let's touch God this time boys, let's touch God." It was there in that moment, watching as he took a long pull of his beer that Carson completely and irrevocably fell in love with Tim Riggins. In that moment she got a glimpse of a mind, a soul, and most of all a heart under that haze of what life had already done to Tim Riggins and she was very, very much in love.

So when she sat up and put a hand to his jaw and gently put her lips on his, she forgot that everyone was there, that everyone was watching. She poured every inch of herself, everything she wanted him to know about her, all the sweetness and perfection of that moment into what her lips were doing. When he kissed her back she wouldn't have known if a bomb went off all she felt was Tim. And oh what a feeling, it was everything a first kiss should be sweet, and gentle, unhurried, and beautiful, and from the tiny tremble she felt run through him, he had never been kissed that way before. He was _it_, for her and he always would be.

Tim had kissed hundreds of girls; literally hundreds in his life but none of them had been Carson King. He just finished saying his dream out loud, him, Street, Lyla and a big Texas ranch, a place where nothing could touch them. When she sat up in his lap, (the fact that she had so easily sat in his lap, her head resting against his chest had felt so damn right it had to be too good to be true) looked straight in his eyes, her cornflower blue meeting his hazel, and kissed him. Soft and perfect there was nothing dirty or wrong about it. He'd never been kissed like that – as if he was all that mattered in the world. His hand released his beer and his arms came around her and he held on, and with a mix of fear and excitement Tim realized he wasn't likely to ever let go.


	4. Chapter 4

There was Carson front row center screaming at the top of her lungs as Tim took down another two of Westerby's players blocking so Smash could get through and score a touchdown. She missed football, how the roar of the crowd sounded after a touchdown, the way the person next to you, whom you'd never laid eyes on before was suddenly your best friend when there was something to cheer for, the sheer love an devotion people had for the game – all of it.

She had seen Lyla and wished her good luck before and gave Tim one hell of a good luck kiss in his tuck before he went into the locker room. He had smiled and laughed when he'd seen the #33 Lyla had convinced her to paint on her cheek ("we can't let those rally girls have our guys," she'd said) and kissed her again. She didn't know exactly when Tim had become "her guy" but everyone seemed to accept it easily enough. Carson mentioned it to Lyla a bit but had only gotten a hedged comment about how Tim wasn't like that with most girls. Then again Carson didn't really care what he was like with most girls, she cared how he was with her, and that was what actually mattered. So as far as she was concerned all those rally girls (which were kind of like junior cheerleaders? And extra slutty) who whispered behind their hands as she walked down the hall could kiss her ass!

Mrs. Taylor had seen her and recognizing her from the dealership opening had offered her the seat next to her, her daughter Julie, and the Streets. Julie seemed lovely and Jason's parents were wonderful. Carson was having the best time, and even after half time when they weren't doing so well she had complete faith they'd come back.

Then Jason got hit.

He got tossed into the air not like the 6"1, 180lb quarterback she knew, but like some rag doll, and though the crunch she heard when he went down was probably her imagination, her stomach hit the floor and all the air rushed out of her lungs with Mrs. Street's gasp. 'God No!' was all she could think over and over, oh please no, not that sweet boy, no, no, no. Carson repeated this mantra in her head again and again and again, maybe if she and the rest of the crowded wished hard enough, prayed hard enough, he'd get up.

But he didn't.

She barely registered the Streets brushing past her as they hurried down to the field. Her eyes sought out the #33 jersey and if she could, she sent her heart to Tim who was currently watching his best friend since childhood being carried off the field and being put in an ambulance.

There was still the scoreboard, Dillon 14, Westerby 24, and even though they all wanted to tear out of there, Carson included, they had a game to play. Oh Tim, oh babe I am so sorry, she thought to herself at what he must possibly be going through. Oh Lyla she thought suddenly, baby girl, her eyes found Lyla as she packed up her pom-poms and walked off the field. She wanted to go after her, drive her to the hospital something, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Tim.

They actually brought out the sophomore back up, Saracen and damn if she didn't feel horrible for the kid. He was a little sweetie who should never have gotten to play and now they were all depending on him. And damn poor Coach, she didn't know him well yet but she liked him, a lot, he was a good sort she could tell. Damn this, Carson thought I can barely keep track of who I feel bad for. So she watched as they finished out a game no one wanted to play.

Somehow by God's grace and that damn Hail Mary, if there ever was one, that Saracen threw, they'd won. Carson had prayed as hard as anyone when the teams, no longer divided, gathered on that field in Jason Street's name.

She had waited outside that locker room leaning against Tim's beat-up old Ford. She watched as player after player quietly came out and headed for the hospital there wasn't any cheering or running that would normally accompany a win. No slaps on the back or congratulations offered, no talk of after-parties, and every car pulled out of that parking lot calmly and without hurry. There was an eerie quiet that came with the late night mist that settled over the field, and a sadness that filled Carson's soul.

Tim was the last to emerge from the locker room and the truck was one of the few left in the lot. When he saw her his eyes never left hers as he walked toward her, when he was no more than a foot away he dropped his bag and caught her up in his arms holding her so tight she couldn't breath, but she didn't complain, and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. After what seemed like forever he released her and wordlessly took his keys out of his pocket and placed them in her palm. She looked up into his eyes, the sadness was back, the pain that was her constant battle, and tonight she didn't stand a chance against it. So just this once she didn't fight instead she let it wash over her, his pain became hers, but she was strong enough for them both she had to be.

So she tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear and pressed her lips to his, just for a moment. The he picked up his bag and headed for the passenger side and she the driver's. Never having said a word they were more together in that moment, in that shared pain, in that shared fear of what they would find at the hospital. They reached for one another's hand at the same time and they never released the tight grip on one another as the drove to the hospital.

When they got there they walked in hand in hand. When she saw Lyla down the hall all it took was a glace up to Tim, "Go" he whispered releasing her hand. She turned back to see him, embracing Smash and the ghost of a smile danced over her lips for a moment before she got to Lyla. Who fell into her as if her legs couldn't have held her up a moment longer, so Carson guided them to the floor and held her has sobs racked the small brunette's body.

Tim found her some time later and slid down sitting with his back to the wall outside of Jason's room. She leaned her head on his shoulder careful not to wake the sleeping Lyla lying across her lap. One hand found Tim's and interlocked their fingers as the other kept stroking Lyla's brown locks. Tim leaned into her, his head lightly making contact with hers, and like that they kept watch and waited for morning, whatever it would bring.

_**If people like and review I'll write more. Though I'll keep writing anyway. Love y'all reviews are AWESOMNESS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tim jolted awake on the floor of the hospital, Carson's head was against his chest, her arms wrapped securely around his waist, and he had his arms around her shoulders. Instead of waking up she simply snuggled closer. Damn this felt good, Tim thought. Even against the wall of hospital, with her so close, he'd gotten a good night's sleep. In the soft early morning light he got his first chance to just stare at her, without having to look away.

Her long lashes kissed the tops of her cheekbones and her skin was perfectly clear. He ran his fingers through her hair, it was as soft as silk, and so was she; while her body didn't have an ounce of fat to speak of there wasn't a hard edge to any part of her, perfect female softness. He liked that she wore simple blue jeans and navy converse and loved the way her legs looked in those jeans, vivid images of those slender thighs wrapped around him invaded his mind and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. The motion caused Carson to shift, unhooking her arms from around him and placing a hand on his chest, then to his surprise she whispered, "Tim."

No it couldn't be… could it? Was the beauty lying in his arms, who was smart (her class schedule he got a look at that first day intimidated the hell out of him) and funny actually dreaming about him? His suspicions were confirmed when she didn't wake her breathing going back to a steady pace.

Dreaming about him or not there was something Tim needed to see. He needed to get his hands on the game tapes.

He had stayed up long after she and Lyla had fallen asleep, after Buddy had come to get Lyla and they'd left. Nobody much cared where Tim was all night, strangely no one even called Carson he'd watched her phone but it had stayed silent in her back pocket. He realized then how frighteningly little he knew about her. Not her parents or anything about them, not why she'd come to Dillon, not a thing. How could he care so much about a person he knew so little about? It was a very dangerous position to be in.

'Well that's easy enough,' Tim thought, 'all I have to do is watch her laugh, talk football stats, or the way she reaches for my hand like it's a prize not an embarrassment.' But Tim knew himself, unfortunately he knew himself very well, and he knew that she should have been embarrassed to be seen with him. Girls like Carson King didn't love boys like Tim Riggins, especially not after last night.

Would she hate him when she woke up and found out? Would they say it on Panther Radio? Would his team blame him as much as he blamed himself? What about Coach – what would he possibly say? He didn't know if the Riggins' brothers even had a step down to take on the social ladder. What would happen today when the world found out it was his fault Jason would probably never walk again.

But besides what Carson thought, which he had admittingly spent a good amount of time thinking about last night, he could really give a shit about everyone else's opinions. He'd bourn his name, and all the shit that came with it, all his life and he'd survived – mostly. No there was only one another person he couldn't bear to face, and that was Jason.

Since they were two little kids on the playground the first day of kindergarten – Jason in shiny new shoes and never been wore kakis for the occasion, and Tim having to dress himself because hell if there was anyone around to help, wore Billy's old jeans and shirt both two sizes too big (well at least they covered the bruises – his dad was a mean drunk) – Jason had taken one look at Tim and had tossed him a miniature blue foam football. Tim had caught it, and right then and there Jason had declared Tim his new best bud, forever.

There was no one, no one he loved more in this world.

Tim's life was so different because of Jason. All the dark nights he'd run to Jason's house to get away from the yelling, the screaming. Every time Tim had rapped his knuckles against J's window he'd let him in. Together they would go on silent stealth missions to retrieve milk and cookies form the kitchen and they'd spend the night counting the glow-in-he-dark stars on Jason's ceiling from the fort they'd built on the floor. Never once did Jason bring up the times Tim was sure he'd heard him cry himself to sleep. His mom never got mad when she would find them in the morning she'd just make them breakfast and drive them to school. Tim loved those mornings, he'd pretend Mrs. Street was his mom and she loved them both.

The summer Tim turned eight was the same summer his mom didn't come back after she supposedly went grocery shopping one day. The beatings got worse that summer when his father drank more and didn't have other targets except him and Billy. Strangely that was Tim's favorite summer in memory.

He'd pretty much lived at the Streets house after Jason had told seen the bruises on him one night. Tim had been in awe when 8-year-old half pint, Jason went straight up to a barely sober Bud Riggins and told him Tim wouldn't be living at their house anymore. No Tim was coming home with him. And he did, it was two of the best months in his life, living with the Streets.

They had cut their fingers with Billy's pocketknife and pledged themselves blood brothers, and they had stated playing football. Which would hold them together through anything, even when they'd met a little girl with brown pigtails the next summer and they became the Three Musketeers.

So how the hell was he supposed to survive when Jason looked at him with nothing but hate for putting him in a goddamn wheel chair? He'd never been more consumed with self-loathing in his entire life. He needed a drink.

Then Carson woke up, he had to admit even in the fog of the pain she was beautiful. She looked at him and smiled, a slow lazy smile, one he imagined her having after a night in bed with him. She sat up and stretched then leaved forward to kiss him and just as her lips were about to meet his, he pulled back.

"I need to get going, I'll drop you off at home." He turned away, Carson had an amazing ability to see what he was thinking, and he couldn't let her see what going through his mind right now. Couldn't live with it later when she regretting kissing the man responsible for what happened last night.

Carson mentally went through a checklist, no bad breath, she didn't feel like she had bed-head, and she knew damn well she smelled good. So admittingly after spending the night curled up peacefully in Tim's arms she was a little confused when he pulled away from her.

But something about his mood, about how he wouldn't look her in the eye made her keep her mouth shut, "I need to get going, I'll drop you off at home."

She just nodded, what the hell was going on with him? He was being … formal. Tim was many things, formal was not among them. She followed him silently out to his truck, it was the first time since she met him, and they had gone anywhere, that he didn't take her hand. What had changed since last night on the way to the hospital? She had never felt so connected to another person in her entire life than she had with Tim last night.

He must be going through hell, worrying about Jason, Carson thought. You just need to give him his space, she told herself. But her instincts were screaming at her not to, space seemed the opposite of what he needed.

They drove in utter silence to her house on the other side of town. It was too quiet, Carson thought; as if all of Dillon was holding it's breathe. She snuck a glance at Tim; he was staring straight ahead, white-knuckling the wheel. Something was wrong, really, really wrong. This was more than just anger or sadness over Jason's accident. Something darker had a hold of Tim and wasn't letting go. But Carson was damned if she knew what it was, what changed?

He stopped in front of her house and jumped out and grabbed her door. Everything in her was telling her to stay in that car, to get him to tell her what was wrong. Yet something held her back, if she pushed him to far now, he'd cut her off at the knees, and she'd loose him. And that she couldn't bear so she let him walk her to her porch, while she looked at the ground. Her mind furiously working on what to say, just as she looked up and started with, "Tim…" his lips were on hers.

The kiss was hard and hot, his tongue probed for admittance and she opened her mouth gladly. He consumed her then, ravaging her lips. He held her tightly to him one arm around her waist, the other hand fisted in her hair. But she held her own she pressed back against him and moaned into his mouth, and just as she did he was gone. As suddenly as the kiss began it ended even more abruptly. Tim tore across the lawn and jumped into his truck slamming on the gas and skidding away.

It was only a few minutes after as she numbly searched for her keys in her black-hole of a bag, that she realized what that kiss was… it was good-bye.

Carson gasped and as if someone poured ice water through her veins she started shaking, she couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. She crashed to her knees on her porch holding onto the edge of the screen for support as she did something she hadn't done in a very long time – she cried. She cried for herself, for Lyla, for Jason's parents, Coach Taylor, she cried for Jason Street and all the dreams that were lost last night, but most of all she cried for Tim.

In that kiss he had shown her so much of his heart, and now she knew what she didn't before, his heart had been broken, and not by her. His heart broke for his brother, his best friend, the boy who had never let him down.

Tim only had two things on his mind as he raced away from Carson's house, those game tapes, and drinking himself into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

_** Latest Chapter - I promised I'd update, and it's the longest chapter yet, sorry it took so long I just really wanted to expand bits of it. Thank you all soooo much for your unbelievably kind reviews they are very much appreciated. Thank you to all who have favorite(d) or Story Alert(ed) as well you are all so lovely. Please keep reviewing, I write faster. Thanks again**_

_** - xoxo Scarlett **_

Saviors – Chapter 6

Carson cleaned the entire house – twice.

She had sat on the porch for almost an hour cried until she couldn't possible cry anymore. Then she taken a deep breath and picked herself up off the floor and went inside. After a long hot shower, and clad in her oldest pair of worn blue jeans she tied her hair up and did her favorite form of therapy (other than retail). She cleaned. And cleaned. And cleaned, to the loudest mix of classic rock and mental that existed on her iPod. The mantra going through her head the entire time was, "I will not think about Tim Riggins, I will not think about Tim Riggins." Not that it worked of course.

There was no way in hell Carson could hear anything with how loud Metallica was blasting from the house Julie thought as she made her way through the garden in the front yard. She had grabbed a bus and then walked the quarter mile to Carson's. She hoped she didn't surprise her too much, but then Carson had said to drop by whenever. Julie had been bored at home, her homework was already done and watching her dad have mini-meltdown after meltdown over Jason Street and football had culminated enough that she needed to get away.

She and Carson had talked last night while taking care of Lyla and Julie really liked her. She was fun, stylish, smart, kind. Julie thought she had really crappy taste in men, the way her and Tim Riggins had been joined at the hip since she got to town, but hell everyone has their flaws right?

Still as she walked in slowly through the unlocked door, she looked around in awe at the house. Then looked over to find Carson, dust cloth in hand, cleaning like she was a germaphobe in quarantine. Still Julie silently felt herself go green with envy. From the worn ripped jeans that showed off a lot of perfect legs and exposed stomach up to a white tank top and navy blue bandana tied around her hair. She was effortlessly sexy; Julie had never been sexy in her life, much less in the easy way Carson had. Though it probably didn't hurt that she was dancing in a suggestive way to the music Julie was sure she wouldn't be doing if she knew anyone was watching, she took a step forward yelling, "Hey Carson!" No response. 'Screw it,' Julie thought as she walked over to Carson gently touching her shoulder.

Carson turned around surprised to feel someone touch her shoulder, when she saw Julie standing in her living room she simply smiled, "Hey girl, I'm glad you stopped by."

Just like that Julie fears about being unwelcomed evaporated. Carson had the amazing talent to make people around her instantly comfortable, to make everyone feel important to her. "Yeah I thought I'd come over and see if you wanted to go out tonight, I cannot stay in my house with my father and football a second longer." She informed Carson as the older girl danced over to the radio and tuned it off.

Julie watched as Carson's face fell, just for a second, 'what was that about?' She thought, but then as if it never happened Carson smiled. "Yeah that actually sounds like a perfect idea. Do you want to get ready here?"

'Damn straight I do' Julie thought, a chance to get a look at Carson's closet was too good to pass up. "That sounds great, are you done cleaning?"

Carson looked down at her worn out clothes and the cloth in her hand, God damn it not even a day without Tim and she was a mess. She laughed it off in front of Julie, who's stopping by was a more than welcome distraction. "Yeah I'm more than done how 'bout we head up to my room and see how fabulous we can look tonight?"

'Which is just about the last thing I want,' thought Carson. What she wanted was to curl up with some Ben & Jerry's and a good book and try not to think about a certain pair of hazel eyes rimmed in pain. Instead she lead Julie upstairs and watched at the younger girl looked at her closet as though it was a treasure trove. Even over clothes she couldn't muster too much enthusiasm. Really what the hell was going on? Screw this Carson thought, he said good-bye to you, he's the one who skidded out of your driveway like the devil was on his ass. So screw him to.

Carson knew she didn't mean that, but her subconscious was bitching at her to pull it together so on the outside she did. She was damn good at faking that everything was fine if she wanted to.

She looked up, Julie was looking at her expectantly, damn she must have asked me something Carson thought, "Sorry babe my head was somewhere else, what did you say?"

Julie just laughed her off, "I said we should get dressed and head to the Alamo for a burger, I'm starved." Carson just laughed; the simplicity of the younger girl's statement caught her heart. She had been thinking about all these deep depressing things since last night, and after five minutes with Julie she felt like a real teenager again. So she ignored the tugging at her heart that was Tim Riggins, and got ready with Julie.

They curled their hair, she showed Julie how to put on flawless eye shadow and let Julie pick out an outfit for them both. Julie in her own jeans and a cute green top with a low back of Carson's, and Carson in what she would call understated cute: a blue and green tight fitted flannel and her jean mini with her converse. She felt good as she walked out the door, but if she was honest with herself she was just using Julie as a distraction, a welcome distraction from Tim. But it didn't change the fact that the only person she cared about seeing tonight was #33.

She saw him sitting in a booth with Tyra Collette, who had just finished telling off some sobbing girl who didn't even know Jason, which Carson couldn't help but find funny. She liked Tyra, even though Tyra didn't seem to like Carson all that much. Though they had yet to share two words Carson hadn't missed the non-too-subtle glares from across the hall. She made a mental note to ask Lyla for an explanation. As she sat down with Julie, Carson could barely take her eyes off of Tim.

He was so drunk he almost looked stoned; he didn't say anything and just picked at his food. There were dark red circles under his eyes that Carson wanted to smooth away with sleep and kisses. Just looking at him broke her heart, he was tearing himself apart form the inside out and she didn't know what to do.

Smash distracted her from her inner turmoil with some rather horrible comments about how he was 'going to lead the team to victory' and 'it would all be ok because of him' etc. Which seriously pissed Carson off; there were certain things you just _didn't_ say. And Smash was demolishing basic etiquette rules by the second. She was just about to say something to him when Tim stood up and walked over.

There's only one way this was going to end, Carson thought, badly.

She turned to Julie, who was wrapped up in conversation with another friend, "Jules can you get a ride home?" she asked quietly, Julie nodded even though she looked disappointed, "You shouldn't waste yourself on him Car, he's not worth it."

Carson looked her straight in the eye, "But he is Julie, he's worth everything."

Tim stood; well more accurately swayed, in front of Smash, who acknowledged him with, "What up Rig?"

When Tim calmly said, "Get up." Yup, Carson thought as she quietly stood up, this was going to end very badly.

"What?" Smash asked in surprise.

"You're seating in Street's booth get up."

"Go home and sleep it off Rigs, show up to practice on time for once," was Smash's smart ass remark, but Tim didn't move he just stood there calm and threatening, making everyone in the restaurant, except Carson, uncomfortable.

Carson winced, this couldn't turn into a fight, Tim was too far-gone, and that was all anyone needed. "Whatchu talkin' bout man?" Smash tried again, realizing he was on thin ice.

"You heard what he said." Carson was suddenly at Tim's side he glanced back at her and almost smiled as she closed her hand over his, "What's wrong with you Smash? Jason is lying in a hospital bed and your talking about how you're going to single-handedly win the season without him?" Carson asked, shaking her head, there was no anger in her voice, just disappointment. "I'm not saying that football should stop all together but for Christ sake show a little respect. The last time I was in here Jason and Lyla were in that booth and he got up and walked out that door," she pointed with the hand not connecting her to Tim, "he'll never do that again," she paused letting her words find their mark, "and this isn't you Smash, what happened to the guy who said that beautiful prayer that night on the field? All our hearts were echoed in your words. Where's that guy? Because the one in front of me isn't someone I want to know." Only when she finished did she realize that everyone had fallen silent to hear her speak.

Smash stared at his plate as Carson squeezed Tim's hand and said quietly, "Come on babe, let's go home, he's not worth it."

Tim looked at her and then at Smash, the prospect of throwing him out the window, oddly paled in comparison to leaving with Carson so that's what he did and as they drove past in Carson's truck he noticed Street's booth was empty.

Sadly Tim only had vague memories of that night. Carson taking him back to her place. A flash of the bathroom as the toilet became his stomach's best friend, as she held back his hair and put cool cloths to his neck and forehead, Carson undressing him and putting him to sleep in the softest bed he'd ever lain on. He barely remembered her crawling in beside him; but he remembered how her hand had felt as it found his beneath the covers.

When he woke up suddenly the next morning, head pounding he glanced over at the clock, 4 am. Then he looked around him, he was in what he assumed was Carson's bedroom, cream walls and bookshelves, a window seat and cherry wood floors that matched the headboard. The bed he was in was big and white with a soft red blanket at the bottom. But it was who was in the bed with him that he found so incredible.

Carson anytime day or night was a beautiful sight, but in the early morning before she was awake and the rest of the world saw her, he decided was his favorite. Looking at her lying asleep next to him he could convince himself that she was his. These early moments, when the sun hadn't come up yet, she belonged to him and nobody else.

She wore only a tank top and if he remembered right boyshort panties, but he pictured her walking around in one of his old shirts a piece of him wrapped around her beautiful body. It was something he'd never see, he knew that now, after what happened with Jason there was no way she would ever love him.

A hopeless sigh escaped his lips before he quietly untangled himself from the blankets and Carson's hand before grabbing his jeans and T-shirt that had been laid over a chair in the room. Just as he was about to make his escape, and save both their hearts in the process he thought better of it.

He walked over and after allowing himself to really look at her for a moment, hair spread out over the pillow, pink lips as full and kissable as ever, he bent down and brushed his lips over her forehead. She stirred and whispered, "Tim," then fell back to into a deep sleep. The sound of his name on her lips was his undoing, she said it like it was a prayer, and he almost got back into bed with her.

He knew if he did he'd have the privilege of her waking up in his arms. But she deserved so much better than him so he walked down stairs and just before he walked out her door he found the keys to his truck on the side table next to the door with a glass of water and two aspirin. He smiled sadly, no one ever bothered to take care of him like this so he downed the water and the aspirin before he walked out the door.

Because Carson deserved the best of everything and Tim Riggins wasn't the best of anything.

She didn't hear from him for the rest of the weekend, didn't see him in class Monday morning either. It didn't take much of Carson's considerable brainpower to figure out that Tim was avoiding her.

But she didn't give up that easily, he wanted her to. She knew he wanted her to, but she was her father's daughter and she got what she wanted. And Carson King wanted Tim Riggins and all of the screwed up shit that came with his incredible heart. So she didn't say anything.

Lyla stopped her in the hallway and gave her the biggest hug. They just stood for a moment then Lyla pulled back wiping the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand, "Thank you for the other night Carson… just, thank you."

Carson nodded giving Lyla's hand a squeeze, "Of course, Lyla, I'll be here for whatever you and Jason need."

Lyla looked as is she was going to cry but simply cleared her throat and smiled, "Actually I'm going to the hospital after cheer practice today do you want to maybe come with me?" She asked in an uncharacteristically shy voice.

"I'd love to," Carson replied and watched as some of the light returned to Lyla's eyes.

"Maybe Tim will come too," Lyla said, hopeful.  
"Lyla I don't think…" Carson started, but then thought better of it Tim might come, he probably won't but he might, Lyla can at least ask, she thought. So she just shrugged, "How 'bout I meet you at the hospital, around 4:30?"

Lyla nodded excited, and Carson watched as she bounded down the hall faux-enthusiasm running through her system. Lyla had a role to play, Carson thought sadly shaking her head, and it's going to be one hell of a shock when playing out the script doesn't make her dreams suddenly come true again.

"Knock, knock," she said as she rapped her knuckles on the door to Jason's room.

Jason was sitting up in bed, just staring out the window, he turned when he saw her and smiled, "Carson, come on in." It appeared that she'd beaten Lyla here.

She smiled and walked in secretly marveling at the man before her, "How are you Jason?" She watched as his face fell infinitesimally, then his smile popped right back up,

"Not bad, you know, I keep getting better everyday," his smile was forced and it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as her. So Carson walked over and pulled a chair up to his bed, and sat down, taking his hand in hers. She looked him straight in the eye, "Jason how are _you_?" He looked down at the hand she held and then back at her.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah honestly," she answered a soft, sad smile touching her mouth, "you can tell me – it stays between us, and only us."

Jason took a deep breath and started, "Honestly I feel like complete shit, my parents are driving me insane: my mom cries all the time, and my dad looks at me like he's never seen me before. Coach never puts any pressure on me but I know how much he needed me and now I've effectively fucked up his career and the worst part is he isn't even angry with me, and Lyla," a tear leaked out the corner of his eye, "Lyla is just so fucking chipper all the time, 'this case worked out' and 'that case worked out', but my case won't and she doesn't fucking get that." He was breathing hard after his outburst.

Jason was more than grateful when Carson sat quietly with him just holding his hand, her thumb rubbing the back soothingly. She just sat there she didn't say anything, but she was _there_. It felt so good to finally say the truth out loud, not only about himself but about how everyone was acting around him. He was so fucking tired of walking on eggshells. The ironic thing, Jason noted bitterly, was other than a couple of lunches, and a party he barely even knew this girl.

Though he did remember how Tim looked at her. In over 10 years of being Tim Riggins's best friend, and watching the countless conquests come and go he had never seen Tim look at a girl the way he looked at Carson. Now he understood why; she wasn't just beautiful, she wasn't just intelligent, she wasn't just funny, she was more. Carson King didn't shy away from the hard, dark parts of life that girls like Lyla, as much as he loved her (and oh how he loved her), ran screaming from.

Maybe that's what Tim saw in her someone who could handle all the shit that came with who Tim Riggins was, someone who could take on all the pain, and be strong enough to block it. Jason knew, better than anyone, how unfair a hand life had dealt Tim.

He had heard the yelling from Tim's parents, seen the bruises and knew every time one of Bud Riggins's tirades had left another scar on Tim, he helped Tim put up missing posters when his mom left, and convinced his parents that Tim needed to live with them one summer when it was all too much. So he understood Tim, most of the time and at the end of the day they would always be blood brothers, right? So why wasn't he here. For the first time since kindergarten Jason doubted his friendship with Tim.

"Why hasn't Tim come?"

Carson looked at him, shaking her head, running a nervous hand through her long hair, "Oh Jason I don't know. I just can't seem to put my finger on it, but I know he's hurting, and I know he won't let me help." She looked as if she were about to cry, well would you look at that, thought Jason, she as into him as he is into her – lucky bastard.

Carson took a deep breath steadying herself, "Jason, your all that he's thinking about, _that_ I'm sure of." Jason was about to say something when Lyla walked in. Yup, Carson thought wryly, 'fucking chipper' was just about right to describe her. Lyla smiled and gave their joined hands a lingering glance, but when Carson didn't let got, she looked away seeing it for the friendly gesture it was.

"Hey Carson, I'm so glad you came." She spoke as she started hanging up a banner in the room, "You know I was reading up this case during study period…" and off she went. Jason and Carson shared a knowing glance and when Carson rolled her eyes Jason grinned. She gave his hand a squeeze then stood to help Lyla with the poster.

That night Carson was sitting at home doing homework when she realized she forgot her AP Chem book. "Damn it," she muttered as she got up and pulled her boots on – at least she wasn't in her sweats this time she thought, as she grabbed her keys and headed over to the school.

She was walking down the hallway in the school when she saw the reflection of a TV on the wall in front of her. Carson tiptoed around the corner and saw Tim. Sitting in front of the game reels with a remote in his hand.

Rewinding and playing.

Rewinding and playing.

It took her a moment to figure out what was playing and when she did … all the pieces clicked into place. The horrible mood in the morning, the good-bye kiss, the drinking, avoiding her, avoiding Jason and Lyla, it all made sense, Carson thought as Tim replayed Jason's hit over and over again.

He thought it was his fault.

The realization nearly broke her heart. She had been right about Tim going through hell, but it wasn't with worry, it was with guilt. Which was a hell of a lot worse.

"It wasn't your fault," he heard a calm voice that he had been desperate to hear since Sunday morning, say from the doorway. Tim whipped his head around and roughly dashed the tears form his eyes with the back of his hand. Of course she'd find him like this, his life was just so … _awesome_, he thought bitterly.

He wanted to believe her but she didn't know, she couldn't. She didn't see what he saw when he looked at those tapes, it was as clear as day to him. It was entirely his fault, no getting around that. He hadn't even _tried_ to get to Jason; his lazy, useless ass had just stood by.

These last couple of days he'd been waiting for the bomb to drop, for everyone to hate him. Then she would understand why he'd been distancing himself, he didn't want Carson anywhere near him when he became the most hated man in Dillon.

"It wasn't your fault," she said again coming towards him. In that moment Tim almost gave in. She looked beautiful standing there, the reels casting shadows on her. She wore a white cotton dress and those damn boots he loved on her so much, her hair was down, and her make-up from the day was pretty much a memory. She looked young, and pure, and like… home. In short, she looked like everything he could never have.

And he _would_ be strong enough not to tear her down with him, he told himself. When all he wanted to do was go to her and bury his face in the sweet smell of hair, her softness. He knew she'd forgive him too, which was the hardest of all, he knew she'd take the pain away and it was tempting so very, very tempting.

So he said what he knew would stop her, no matter how much it killed him, "You don't know what the fuck your talking about. Just leave Carson, just go."

Carson didn't move, didn't flinch – she just looked at him, without judgment or pity, she looked at him. And he was so afraid she'd see it, all the pain, and anger, and the guilt. He couldn't handle if she saw the worst most vulnerable part of him.

So he took a step towards her and in a very quiet voice, "I said get the fuck out Carson," and with that he turned his back and broke a promise he'd made to his long gone mother to never treat any girl the way his father had treated her, and those words had hurt Carson as surly as a slap to the face, and he hated himself all the more for it.

"Fine Tim, wallow in your self-pity bullshit and believe what you want, but you are NOT responsible for what happened to Jason Street, and it will be a God damn waste if you let it destroy you," with that she spun on her heel and left.

The smell of coconut and mango lingering from her hair, the only sign that she'd been there at all. He took a moment to breathe it in, letting it break his heart, knowing he wouldn't get the chance again.

Tim went back to his tapes, and Carson ran out of the high school and jumped in her truck. She blasted her iPod and let Rise Against bleed through her veins. Then she did what she did best, she thought bitterly, she ran. She gunned her car out of the school parking lot and just kept driving.

_**Chapter 7 should be up very soon, we finally get some Tim/Carson action be prepared ;)!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey y'all,_

_ I am sooooo Sorry it took me so long to upload this new chapter. School and life has been insane but that's no excuse I promise to do better in the future. Hopefully the Carson/Tim sexiness will make-up for it a little? Please review I'll love you forever!_

_Xoxo- Scarlett _

Saviors - Chapter 7

The rest of the week was damn near unbearable – or at least it would have been if Tim weren't in a constant drunken stupor.

Carson had left, really left from what he could tell; he didn't see her at school, or anywhere else for the rest of the week. When Lyla stopped him in the hall, "Hey Tim. Tim. Tim." Finally the third time she called his name he turned. What did she want? What more could she possibly ask. Didn't she get how hard it was to stand there? To be in this damn school without Jason!

"Hey we're having a prayer meeting for Jason this afternoon, wanna come?" Lyla asked expectantly, big brown eyes wide and innocent. Tim hated her for that innocence sometimes, almost as much as he envied her for it.

"What are we praying for Lyla, a new spine for Jay?" He started to walk away.

She grabbed his forearm and he turned glaring back at her, "I know you never do anything you don't want to do and I guess that's fine, but don't hurt me to make you're self feel better. What is wrong with you Tim? First you can't get your ass over to see Jason, he's your best friend! Now Carson."

Tim stopped her, "Wait you've heard from Carson? Did she call you? Did…" his voice trailed off when he saw how Lyla was looking at him.

"You are unbelievable Tim, when's she's here you could care less, she leaves and your desperate for news."

Now Tim was angry too, "You know Lyla you walk around with your pom-poms and prayers and you hope everything will be ok, but it won't – it never is." She didn't understand, Lyla never did understand where he was coming from. Her perfect little world never really expanded to include him. He was trying to protect Carson, but if he told Lyla she wouldn't understand that either.

"You don't know what your talking about, say what you want do what you want Tim, self-exile yourself from everyone if you must, but don't insult me!"

They just stood glaring at each other for a moment before Lyla turned to walk away. Tim stood glaring after her when she turned back, "I haven't heard from her Tim," she said quietly, "but I assume you somehow screwed it up," she sounded as if she was going to start yelling again but seemed to think better of it, "she cares about you Tim, she really does, don't hurt her." Then she turned and disappeared down the hall.

But I already have, Tim thought, she's worth so much more than me, maybe her leaving was the best thing. To be honest he wasn't surprised, everyone leaves, he repeated again and again to himself. Just like his mom, and his dad – everyone leaves what the hell makes this girl any different? Why the fuck should I care?

But he did care, he already cared so much, and that was the God Damn problem.

The rain poured down so hard that Tim couldn't see more than a few feet in front of his face. Whatever high fucking self-righteous horse Coach Taylor was ridding Tim wanted him off it as quickly as possible. He was eager to go back to the bottle of Jim Bean that he barely had a chance to start in on before Taylor showed up at his door and physically dragged him onto the bus that brought them to this god-forsaken field off Highway 101.

He heard Smash mutter to Saracen in front of him, "What's he gonna do? Kill us all?" A wry smile tugged at his lips, he wouldn't mind. At least that would end his misery. He just wanted it all to stop.

"Maybe," Saracen replied. We can only hope, Tim thought.

"Line up," Coach shouted, "Wing-sprints up and down the hill." The whole team groaned in unison but Tim didn't really care. He was finding in hard to care about anything at this point. "Let's go!" Coach shouted, as they started running.

"You think you're champions because you wear the panther uniform – you're wrong! You think you're champions because they give you a piece of pie at the dinner – you're wrong! "

Tim pushed his aching body through the mud and the knee-deep water that was in front of him, his muscles screaming. In this moment he let the rain mix with his heartbeat and found comfort in the screamed routine of Coach's voice, "Champions don't complain, champions don't give up!"

"Again," Coach yelled, "Champions don't give up, champions don't complain, champions give 200%! You're not champions until you've earned it"

Tim focused on that and he kept running until he couldn't think. He could barely breathe, but he didn't care because right now he didn't have room to think… to remember. For right now he could let himself forget. He welcomed the mind-numbing exercise as an escape, his only one now that Carson was gone.

The team started to slow, exhaustion and cold overcoming them, but Tim was just getting started he didn't want to stop – didn't want to remember. This was the best he'd felt in days.

"Don't you think they've had enough?" Asked the Assistant Coach.

"I'll say when they've had enough," Coach replied, his mouth set in a grim line.

"CLEAR EYES, FULL HEARTS…" Smash shouted!

"Can't lose." Tim heard himself yell in response.

As a team they yelled, "Clear eyes full hearts, can't loose," over and over again until Tim and Smash led the next run up the hill, reinvigorated.

When Coach finally yelled at them to get back on the bus Tim didn't want to. He could barely lift his feet anymore but he was still torn. If he got back on the bus and went home, he might have one good night without dreams but he'd have to wake up the nest day to the harshest reality – that Jason couldn't walk because of him, and that Carson was gone.

He didn't really have much of a choice though and moved to get on the bus albeit last. When he felt Coach's hand grasp his shoulder and turn him around.

"What happened to Jason Street was nobody's fault. This is football, things happen. It was an accident. You understand me?" his brown eyes boring into Tim's hazel.

No Tim thought desperately, no you don't understand, "I didn't even try Coach." He said shaking his head, why did no one get it? How could he fuck up so badly? "I didn't even try to tackle him, that's my job, I didn't even try…" with that Tim's voice broke and Coach Taylor stopped him.

" You were on the other side of the field, it wouldn't have mattered. It was an accident. It was not you're fault." No, Tim thought tears spilling down his cheeks lost in the rain, there had to be a reason this happened. Things this bad didn't happen to Jason. Why couldn't it have happened to him? No one would have cared, better him than Jason.

Finally Coach's voice broke through, "Look at me, I want you to let yourself off the hook son. I want you to let yourself off the hook." Tim took a shaky breath as tentative relief coursed through his veins. And he started to accept a truth he probably knew the whole time.

Jason's accident wasn't his fault.

He just hadn't wanted to believe that it was so out of his control that he wasn't able to be there for the one person he cared about most, his only real family.

"Yes Sir," he whispered.

"Be smart." Coach Taylor told him quietly.

"Yes Sir," he said again. He went to get on the bus. When Taylor grabbed him by his shirt.

"Now you ever walk out of one of my practices again, and I will kick you're ass off the team. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"You own me a practice. " Taylor said, "You walk home and we'll call it even." Then without further ado Tim watched as Coach got back on the bus and drove away. Leaving him in the middle of the road, in the rain, at 2 in the morning.

Yeah, Tim thought grudgingly, I probably deserve this. It didn't really matter. Coach's words started to really sink in. Jason's accident wasn't his fault. Tim could finally breathe again until it hit him – Carson.

She'd booked it out of town after that night at the school, when she caught him looking at reels of the game. She knew then, god he had been so fucking stupid, the first girl he'd ever found that truly cared about him and he ran her off. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had no idea how he'd find her or what he'd do when he did. How could he even begin to apologize?

Suddenly he was in the headlights of a car and as he turned around to wave whoever stopped along he was blinded by the glare.

"Tim?"

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Things this incredible did not happen to Tim Riggins – ever.

That is until Carson King came into his life. She had pulled over crookedly and thrown open her door and stepped out not bothering to turn the car off or close her door.

She was standing there in the rain, in blue jeans, her boots, and a tank top that was rapidly becoming see thru because of the rain, she was getting soaked and the only thing she seemed to care about was him, "Tim, what the hell are you doing out here?" She ran over to him touching his shoulder with one hand and brushing the hair back from his face with the other. "Oh my god, Tim are you trying to kill yourself?" She was just staring at him in that penetrating way of hers, "Tim, baby, please talk to me – you're scarring me," she whispered at last.

Realizing she wasn't in fact a dream, however too good to be true she might be Tim spoke, "Carson, Jason was, …" he stated to say and she backed away as if he burned her.

Then she started shouting, and all that fire he loved about her came out, as she struck his chest with her fists, "It wasn't your fucking fault Tim, it wasn't." she was screaming, "and I can prove it." She ran back to her truck before he could stop her. He followed close behind. She emerged with a bunch of papers in her fist, shaking them in his face, "That's where I went, UT Austin, Texas A&M, TMU, I talked to all of the head coaches. I showed them the tape and these are their written response. Tim even if I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about, they do! You have to believe them! It wasn't your fault!" she was yelling and crying now, "God Tim please believe me," she begged, "it wasn't your fault," she kept saying over and over.

Tim got his arms around her shoulders and she fell into him crying into his chest. He couldn't believe it, never in his life had anyone done something like this for him. He had thought he'd succeeded in driving her away; instead she'd only gone away to help him.

He knew in that moment what made her different, Carson might have left, but she had come back, she'd come back for him, and for that and so many other reasons, he … he … loved her.

It was there and then that Tim fell in love with Carson King.

She may have been soaked, her make-up running down her face, her hair soaked through, but her eyes were blazing, she was incredible. Strong, funny, smart, steady, kind, and she wasn't going to break his heart. Hell, he looked down at the amazing girl shivering against him, he'd take a chance on her breaking his heart if it meant he got to be loved by her for even a second.

"Carson, Carson, it's ok, it's ok, I know Jason's accident wasn't my fault."

Her shaking abided a bit as she looked up into his eyes, "What? But you were so sure?" She shook her head trying to understand. Her breathing heavy, she shuddered against him.

"Coach Taylor convinced me, I guess…" he tried to explain, why he'd been so sure, "I needed an explanation for the pain, for why it hurt so bad, why I couldn't do anything. I felt like I'd let him down," he finished in a whisper she could barely hear.

"So I ran all over Texas begging and bribing my way into head coaches' offices and all it took was Coach Taylor?" she asked, disbelieving.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me, ever I…" and he didn't get to finish because suddenly she was kissing him with everything she had.

They stood in the rain, on the side of the highway just outside Dillon Texas, and he said something he had never said to another person, "I love you Carson King, I have no fucking clue why you decided you wanted me but if you'll still have me I swear I'll never hurt you like that again."

Her blue eyes bored into his hazel as she spoke the next words, "I'm in love with you Tim Riggins, your heart and your soul, and the fucked up shit that seems to come with you, but you can't break my heart like that again. I can't bear to watch you hurt that way." She whispered into his ear as he hugged her close. "I promise." He said and when they kissed that time it was different.

Suddenly it became a hungry meeting of teeth and tongues as they held each other as tightly as they could. Tim's hands were everywhere at once and when Carson finally pulled back for a breath she just stared into his eyes, his soul. And they both ran for the car at the same time. He leapt into the drivers seat and she held his hand tightly, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest as he broke every traffic law known to man to get them back to her house.

When they reached Carson's house they jumped out of her truck. Carson raced laughing and screaming to the door, Tim close behind. A thrill ran up her spine … she knew exactly what was coming. And she was as frightened as she was exhilarated.

Getting to the door, she fumbled with her keys. She turned around right into Tim's waiting arms. "Hey," he whispered his lips inches from hers; hot breath warming her lips. "Hi" she whispered back and suddenly she was against the wall of the house, his pelvis grinding slowly into hers, one hand fisted in her hair, the other held both of her wrists against the wall, above her head. Carson didn't hesitate, she just melted into him letting him lead and following in a glorious headlong rush. His lips moved to her neck and she gasped her hands going into his hair, he moaned against her. Then just as suddenly he backed away, leaving her aching for him, taking the key from her hand he calmly opened the door.

Tim's blood was roaring in his ears, he was so hard it actually hurt; he had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted Carson at that moment. It took all the self-control he processed to open her door, taking his hand she led him inside. Her skin was cool because of the rain and he felt like he was on fire in comparison. The shock that jolted into his arm when she touched him had torn his control to shreds. His mouth once again found hers and when he pulled away to press his lips against that special point on her neck, her desperate moan and the way her teeth grazed his ear practically had him coming on the spot but he forced himself to breathe. He was Tim Riggins for Christ's sake. In an instant he lifted her and her legs went around his waist bringing her even closer, then he carried her up the stairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs he was almost crazy with wanting her. She had been gently biting and sucking his neck, her tongue exploring his mouth, her hands in his hair, nails raking across his scalp. He had been concentrating on making it up the stairs without breaking both their necks, and unable to properly respond. The second he made it to the top he slammed her into the hallway wall. As she gasped at the feeling of him grinding against her his mouth descended on her breasts. Lightly sucking and nibbling her right, then left nipples through her tank top. Carson thrashed against him at the sensations. Tim released her for a moment to watch her. Her head thrown back, her eyes closed against the sensations running through her body, lips parted, chest rising – she was the sexiest, most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

When Tim pushed Carson against the wall outside her room and started in on her breasts her mind lost all conscious thought. She didn't care about anything but him in that moment. When he pulled away slightly she opened her eyes and when they met his she took a shaky breathe in response.

Hunger.

Hunger, strong, and needy was what she saw in his hazel eyes – no sadness only definite purpose as he slowly lifted her back into his arms. He was slower now, but the heat didn't waver between them. Carson felt like every inch of her body was on fire. As her knees hit the back of her bed as he stood her in front of him. She put a hand over his heart; it beat wildly against her palm. She had never been so far before but she knew there was no stopping. She couldn't have bared it.

He stilled beneath her palm, his only movement his fingers as they drew patterns along her hips and lower back. Carson's eyes met his, and even though she could hardly believe her words, her voice held as she whispered, "I want you Tim. I need you. Inside of me."

He moaned at her words, if ever there was a woman for Tim Riggins he had found her in Carson King. She then slowly slid her hands down her upper body. He watched in complete stunned reverence as she cupped her full breasts on the way down to the bottom of her shirt and in one fluid motion pulled both her tank and her bra away to toss them to the other side of the room. She was stunning and he could do nothing but watch as she slid her hands down his chest. Her index finger running between his pectorals and abs and then she took the hem of his shirt and slid it up ever so slowly until he helped her move it over his head and it joined hers on the floor. Not able to resist he took in the stunning woman before him.

His eyes shamelessly roved over her followed closely by his hands when he slide them from her waist, to her lower back, to her perfect heart shaped ass and once more lifted her against him. She gasped into his mouth as het breasts rubbed against his chest when he lifted her and laid her on the bed.

Carson watched in complete fascination as Tim kneeled above her. Then leaned down to kiss her neck and followed a line from there to the valley between her breasts which were heaving in anticipation, down her stomach and then his hands came to the button on her jeans. He undid them and began slowly pealing the wet material off her hips, she obligingly lifted her ass, and he slid them down until they were completely off. He was so slow she squirmed in anticipation but couldn't deny that she felt loved, cherished even as Tim gently lifted each knee with his rough hands and kissed the inside of first her right then her left thigh.

He slid out of his own jeans, and leaned forward to rest his torso between her thighs and balanced his weight on his forearms on either side of her head. When he kissed her this time it felt much the same as when he had on the porch after Jason's accident. The same need, the same desperation for her to understand as he worked his lips against hers. This time was different though confirmed when he pulled back once more, "I'm never letting you go again." He vowed his eyes clear and solemn. It sent a little thrill through her to hear him say it.

"Good," she whispered, "Because I'm never leaving again." With that Tim brought his mouth back to her, their tongues tangling together. He seemed to magically get rid of both his boxers and her lace panties. Then she felt his hand trail down over her breasts and farther until her ran his hand along her folds. "Oh my god, you're so wet baby," he moaned into her ear. When his thumb pressed against her clit she gasped, unable to breathe, and arched her back, pressing herself into him.

Why did he get to have all the fun? Carson thought, and with that her hands reached down and found him, huge and throbbing, like iron encased in velvet. Tim's ragged groan and breathing was all the answer she needed as she moved her hand up and down slowly at first then faster forming a fist, around him, as he pushed one, then two fingers into her in return. She was getting lost in the intensity of it all when she heard Tim say her name, "Carson!" She immediately released him, "Did I do something wrong?"

She heard him snort softly and felt his smile against her lips, "God no, baby you're too good at this, and I want to be inside of you." Carson couldn't help but moan at his words and lift her hips in response. Tim once more ran his hands up her body and melded his mouth to hers. Then, his eyes locked on hers, he whispered, "I love you" as he pushed inside of her.

Carson cried out at the feeling, it had hurt more than she expected. When she looked she saw panic in Tim's eyes, and shock. That was what she had been afraid of, he'd been with so many girls, she's heard the Dillon rumor mill, why would he want some idiotic little virgin. "Your… you're a…?" His voice trailed off, "God baby I am so sorry… I didn't mean to…"

He couldn't even talk Carson thought, but then he tried to pull away, she locked her legs around his back and her arms tightened around his neck, "Don't go," she whispered. Then she moved once, pushing against him gridding into him and a ragged groan came from his throat in an instant his arms where back around her, his mouth on her neck, her throat, her breasts, he couldn't resist her if he tried. Still he dragged his eyes up to hers, "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"More sure than I've ever been, I need you Tim Riggins, I love you." She held his eyes and for once in his life he actually believed it. She loved him. He couldn't imagine why she chose him, but he wasn't going to question it. Then he took her; he used every trick he'd ever learned, he was determined to make it so good that she'd never want anyone else – ever. She was his.

Tim worked her body until she felt like she would scream or cry or come apart. He thrust into her over and over hitting a spot that set her on fire! Any pain was long forgotten as his lips moved over hers. As he kneeled and brought her onto his lap going impossibly deeper, she could only hold on, her teeth gently biting his muscular shoulder. She showed him how much she loved him in return. She kept her hands tangled in his hair, covered his face in kisses – his jaw, his cheekbones, his eyelids closed tightly in concentration, and God his lips she wouldn't forget those for anything.

Then she was back against the soft sheets, and he was driving into her over and over, reaching to grasp the headboard above, every muscle straining – he was utterly incredible. Finally Tim bent over her, going harder and harder until she arched into his arms and he looked into her eyes and said, "Let go Carson, come for me baby."

And she did.

Carson unraveled beneath him, convulsing over and over her muscles gripping him so tightly that he followed her right over the edge.

Tim couldn't breath, couldn't think, he was utterly numb, totally exhausted. He collapsed keeping most of his weight off her as he buried his face in her neck waiting for his heart to stop feeling as if it was going to beat right out of his chest. He felt her soft, slender arms come around him. Stoking his hair, down his spine. He didn't know how she could move; he was just getting feeling back in his body.

Tim rolled to the side, and laid on his back. Carson shivered at the loss before he pulled her against him so that she was draped over him, her head on his chest over his still thumping heart, her arm thrown over him, her leg tangled with his.

Not once had Tim ever wanted to cuddle after sex, never felt the need for all the bullshit. They had fucked – the end. But now with Carson so close, her soft sweet smelling skin against his, her golden hair spread over the pillow, he didn't know how he'd ever let her go. The best feeling was knowing that he didn't have to.

He felt her lips gently press over his heart, a heart that belonged to her now.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey there darlings,_

_ Told you reviews make me write faster thank you soo much for all the awesome ones! Love you! Hope you like this chapter it's just a bit of fluff but we'll get to the next issue soon enough. _

_Keep reviewing!_

_xoxo Scarlett _

Carson woke with a start, sitting up suddenly as lightening crackled outside. Something was wrong she cold feel it. Then she knew - Tim wasn't in bed. She looked around quickly her head whipping from side to side as she clutched the sheet to her chest, "Tim?" she called into the dark. Then as the lighting flashed and she saw him by the window watching the storm outside.

He stood only in his boxers just staring outside, eyes transfixed. She got up slowly, and a little shakily she had thought he was gone, it had scared her. Carson walked over the white sheet clutched around her, she didn't say anything she just walked up behind him and put her arms around him folding them across his muscled abdomen and gently pressed her lips to his shoulder blade, silently appreciating his beautiful, muscled back. She didn't say anything she just waited; he would say something when he was ready.

She heard him take a deep breath, and swallow, "Why me?" he whispered finally. He leaned away from her as if physical separation would help if she rejected him, his eyes still fixed on the storm outside. She knew instantly what he was talking about, why did she say yes to him of all people?

"Because I never knew what it was like to really feel anything until I met you." She whispered back, a bit shocked at herself when a tear escaped her.

Tim hadn't expected this and suddenly he needed to touch her needed to be inside of her. He turned catching her up in his arms, the sheet fell to the floor as her hands went into his hair then held onto his shoulders as her picked her up and carried her to the bed. This time he went slower, well as slow as he could manage. With her there was this need, this hunger he couldn't begin to control. Carson was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. When he was with her he didn't need alcohol, or football or other girls. She blocked out all the blackness, she filled the void inside of him. She felt like home.

He slide over her body kissing his way from her throat down, the valley between her heaving breasts, his tongue circling each nipple. Down her stomach he kissed until he reached her center, his tongue going immediately to her clit. Her reaction made him feel like a god, she gasped and cried out his name and she moved as if she was trying to get away "I'm too sensitive Tim oh God." But he didn't stop and she cried his name when she came.

In an instant he was inside her, pushing in faster and faster when unexpectedly she flipped them. When he looked up he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Carson was above him slowly undulating her hips in figure eights, squeezing him all the while with her muscles that had him gritting his teeth to hold on. She was so beautiful long hair in soft waves all around her, eyes never leaving his, as she slowly bit down on her full bottom lip.

That small move had him aching and he sat up putting his arms around her, her chest moved against his and her eyes never left his as she whispered, "I chose you Tim because I was in this tiny little box before I met you, afraid to get to close to anyone, because everyone leaves, everyone gives up or let's go. I choose you because you made breathing worth it again. Because despite everything, I love you." and then and there they came together crying out.

Tim collapsed onto the bed, Carson on top of him, and he was still inside her. There was no where he'd rather be, his lips brushed over her forehead as his hands traced patterns down her spine. She responded by kissing over his chest his collarbones, his shoulders. He almost didn't know how to handle this, he felt – important. Loved. It was an odd feeling to let someone get so close.

"I woke up with this gut-wrenching feeling" he whispered quietly, "I thought you'd wake up and regret what you did, regret being with me." She lifted her head and seemed as if she was going to speak but her gently put his thumb to her swollen red lips and she quieted. "Let me finish Carson… I wouldn't blame you. I'm not exactly a prize and you, well your…" He turned away then, his voice trailing off, sitting up he leaned his back against the headboard.

Carson kneeled and looked at him taking a deep breath before she spoke. She didn't understand how to get it though his thick skull that he meant so much to her. It hurt her heart to think about what life had done to Tim. There weren't many sixteen-year-old boys with that kind of self-loathing. "Let me tell you a story…" she whispered and watched as Tim's eyes finally locked onto hers.

He listened as Carson started speaking, "When I was a little girl about six, I watched my mom die. She had cancer and she faded, slowly. I didn't understand why my bright and beautiful mother couldn't play with me anymore. She was so sick, so weak and my father used to keep me away from her. "

Tim listened carefully since he'd met her he'd wondered what her story was, now all he could think about was a tiny Carson with those big blue eyes watching her mother die, and he reached out taking her hand, dragging her onto his lap. She came without complaint and sat between his legs her head resting against his chest as he pulled the blanket around them and secured his arms tight around her before she continued.

"I've always hated him for that." She whispered cuddling close to him. "When she did die, I think she took my father's humanity with her. He threw himself into work, and I felt like he never wanted to look at me. I look a lot like her, you see." Her voice got really small as she continued, like she'd never spoken the words out loud that she was telling Tim.

"I think he hated me for that. We always had money, but it was as if that was all that mattered to my father, money and how things looked. I lived in this big house all alone with no one to play with servants who were scared of me because they were so terrified of my father. "

He could hear the tears in her voice and held her tighter in response. "Soon I was shipped off to boarding school and I had "friends" only because I was rich, or because of the way I looked. But they weren't real friends; I was so alone, so afraid of disappointing my father. He didn't seem to love me as it was - why would he love me if I messed up? I used to cry myself to sleep every night."

Her voice broke off, " I can only imagine how this must sound to you, "poor little rich girl" what does she know about real pain, real hardships…" Before Tim could respond that he didn't think that way at all she pressed on with her story.

"Tim, I lived in this perfect little box. Where no one said what they really felt, they all had hidden motives and schemes. I thought if I was the perfect daughter, if I did everything right – got the perfect grades, did the right extracurriculars and made friends with all the right people that maybe he would love me again."

"But then something happened at school… this boy my dad wanted me to 'make a connection with' - Lawrence." She took a breath and Tim stiffened. "Some stupid business deal. He…" her voice cracked and Tim's hands curled into fists, if anyone had hurt her he would kill them. "He tried to… well I got away, kicked him pretty hard actually," a small smile touched her lips. "Anyway, my dad didn't believe me, or he didn't care. I don't really know but that was when I gave up trying to please him. I took the trust my mother left me, it kicked in when I was sixteen and I moved down here. Far away from all the bullshit, and I met you."

Carson turned and looked at him, "I've never met anyone like you. Someone who loves the way you love, with everything you have regardless of all the times it's hurt you in return. Someone who doesn't care what people think, you don't try to fit into anyone's perfect little box. I've never felt more wanted than when I'm in your arms Tim, that's why I love you, because you are one of the most beautifully flawed people I know and the way you look at me makes it easy for me to breathe, for the first time in my life."


End file.
